El valor de una promesa
by MoonGoth
Summary: Érase una vez, en un reino muy lejano una joven princesa que se sentía desdichada. No era la belleza lo que le preocupaba, porque, aunque poseía hermosura nunca le había parecido lo más importante. Poseía una mente brillante, pero en ese momento no le ayudaba, o mejor dicho, llegaba a la misma conclusión que todos los demás.
1. ¡Un brindis por el futuro!

"Prometo seros fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amaros y respetaros todos los días de mi vida".

Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Se repetía aquellas palabras mentalmente, sintiendo grilletes en su alma y el peso de lo que conllevaba esa promesa sofocando su corazón. No sabía que la situación del reino fuese tan mala, o más bien, siempre le hicieron creer que todo estaba bien, que podría llevar su vida en armonía y quizá pudiese contraer nupcias con un hombre respetable que ella misma eligiera.

Pero ahora se hallaba frente al espejo de su habitación, sosteniendo el vestido blanco que un par de horas atrás había sido terminado. Cuando se enteró pensó que tendría más tiempo, que quizá al final cuando llegará el momento ya no sería necesario que le casaran, o que algo se le ocurriría. ¡Pero por X-Hall!, ¿tres días?

Alguien llamo a su puerta, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y seguidamente, un joven entro con una reverencia mientras la princesa palidecía. ¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente él?

— Princesa, – el joven levanto la vista — su padre me envía a llamaros. – Al ver el vestido, sus ojos azules perdieron el brillo—. Le espera en el gran salón.

— Roy…

— Disculpadme, pero aún tengo asuntos por atender. – Respondió de un modo frío, ignorando que ella le llamaba.

Ignorando el sonido de sus corazones rompiéndose.

— No…– su voz se apagó cuando Roy cerró la puerta.

Su padre lo había enviado intencionalmente, eso lo sabía; así como sabía lo que ella sentía por él: simplemente lo amaba.

Dejo el vestido sobre la cama y salió de sus aposentos.

De pie en el pulido suelo de madera, el príncipe de Gotham charlaba con el rey de Tamaran.

— No es la cantidad de soldados, sino la preparación.

— Eso decís ahora, hijo, pero si alguna vez vuestro reino se viera amenazado, os aseguro que no considerareis suficientes soldados para defenderos.

— De cualquier modo, con vuestra alianza no veo algún ataque enemigo a futuro. Ni para vuestro reino, ni para el de mi padre.

En tres días su libertad sería mermada, y tendría que compartir su vida con una joven que seguro estaba mimada y que en aquella unión solo vería la oportunidad de ser adorada por sus súbditos.

— ¡Salud! Por vuestra pronta unión con mi hija.

— ¡Salud! – respondió con un rastro amargo y le dio un sorbo a la copa de vino que llevaba en la mano.

Las cortinas moradas de la entrada del salón se movieron levemente, y un soldado de la guardia real entro.

— Alteza, la princesa está en camino.

Cuando el rey le envió a llamar a su hija no había deparado en el joven que recién había llegado, pero en ese momento, lo escudriño con la mirada. No era más alto que él, ni tampoco se veía muy fuerte pero si en forma. Su cabello negro no era muy largo y estaba despeinado, quizá por el viaje a caballo, y sus ojos eran de un azul más profundo que el suyo. Definitivamente, no confiaba en él.

El rey frunció el ceño. — ¿Por qué no habéis acompañando mi hija? – Pregunto con molestia.

— Lo siento padre, – repuso la joven al entrar al salón — pero yo le pedí que me dejase venir sola. – No quería que Roy se metiera en problemas por sus impulsos.

Al entrar, no supo inmediatamente quien era el muchacho que acompañaba a su padre, pero le pareció curioso, aunque su perfecta pose, y el uniforme que llevaba, lo hacían ver engreído.

A él le pareció bella. Tenía una larga melena roja, que acentuaba su piel trigueña, y el flequillo sobre sus grandes ojos verdes le confería un aspecto inocente. El vestido verde oscuro que llevaba, resaltaba la claridad de su mirada. Pero sabía que no podría ser feliz a su lado.

— Os he dicho muchas veces, no debéis confiaros. Aunque estéis en el castillo… – Comenzó el rey con molestia.

— Padre, por favor. Nadie en vuestro reino sería capaz… – Replicó la joven.

— Sois muy ingenua hija mía. – Acuso.

— Siempre he apreciado a las personas que son capaces de ver la bondad en los demás. – Interrumpió el invitado mientras se acercaba a la princesa.

El guardia se tensó y miro con un desprecio imperceptible al príncipe, cuando tomaba la mano de la hija del rey, y la besaba mientras se presentaba ante ella.

— Disculpadme por no haberme presentado antes. Dick Grayson, príncipe de Gotham.

La princesa volvió a palidecer mientras un ligero y rápido temblor la dominó. Frente a ella se hallaba su condena. Un completo desconocido al que le debería respeto, cuando nunca antes había hecho nada por ella.

Pero todo era por su pueblo, un pueblo del que su padre desconfiaba.

El labio inferior le tembló al presentarse. — Mi nombre es Korian, – al decir aquello le soltó la mano e hizo una reverencia. — princesa de Tamaran.

Roy pudo ver el nerviosismo de Korian. En ese momento se dio cuenta que ella tampoco había estado al tanto de la próxima boda; se sintió idiota por haberle hablado de un modo tan frío y porque ahora también la había metido en problemas con su padre al dejarse llevar por un impulso sin escuchar explicaciones.

Dick se retiró un poco, también noto el leve temblor. — Vuestro padre y yo brindábamos, ¿os gustaría unirse a la celebración?

La princesa dirigió su mirada al rey.

— Haced lo que mejor os parezca, ya que ni siquiera os importa vuestra seguridad. – Dijo con irritación.

Korian bajo la mirada con amargura y Roy apretó los puños. El rey no lo sabía, pero su hija valía mucho más de lo que pensaba. Por su parte, Dick resoplo con fastidio internamente, le desagradaban las personas sumisas, pero le molestaba aún más aquellos que eran culpables de la sumisión.

— Espero no ofenderlo alteza. ¡Mozo, traed una copa para la princesa! – Ordeno, y esperaba que con aquel gesto, la joven viera que por lo menos él, no le haría a un lado.

Al rey le agrado el gesto, porque para él significaba que ese hombre también decidiría por su hija, tomaría las riendas de su vida sin titubear. Ella levanto la vista y sostuvo una mirada interrogativa con el príncipe. ¿Qué se proponía?

Le pareció divisar una chispa de rebeldía en los azules ojos de él.

Cuando su hija hubo tenido una copa en la mano, el rey levanto la suya — ¡Por vuestra próxima unión!

Los dos jóvenes también levantaron sus copas y mientras el rey vaciaba el contenido de un trago, ellos dieron un sorbo al dulce vino que sabían, les traería un futuro amargo.


	2. Las penas con compañía son menos

Sé que esta de más decirlo, pero Teen Titans, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece :3

* * *

En una sala contigua a sus aposentos, Korian lloraba acompañada de la persona de su mayor confianza. Abrazando a su tío Galfore, las penas se le hacían más ligeras. Él era un hombre grande y alto, su ojo izquierdo era del mismo verde que el de los ojos de su sobrina, pero el derecho era blanco, surcado por una cicatriz que corría desde su frente hasta su mejilla, a consecuencia de la última guerra; aquello, aunado a la calva que ocupaba la parte superior de su cráneo, le hacían ver amenazador, a pesar de ser la persona con el corazón más grande que Korian conocía.

— Es injusto, – susurraba — Mi padre sabe a quién pertenece mi corazón.

Aunque siempre había sabido como consolar a su sobrina, esa ocasión Galfore no sabía que decir.

— No os tratara mal, tenéis mi palabra; y si no…

— ¡Pero no le amo!– Replico con desespero.

— El rey ha negado vuestra mano a muchos interesados…

— ¿Por qué nunca se me informo de la situación?– Pregunto dolida, aunque sabía que no era la persona que debía responder.

En ese preciso instante, se abrió la puerta sin previo aviso, asustando a la deprimida princesa.

— Sabía que os encontraría aquí. – Korian soltó aire de alivio sabiendo a quien pertenecía esa voz rasposa. — Debéis dejar de llorar, – ordeno al ver lo rojo e hinchado de los ojos de la princesa— Un matrimonio no es lo peor que podría pasaros.

— ¡Pero..!

— Muchas doncellas matarían por estar en vuestro lugar. – Le interrumpió con sequedad.

— Entonces os regalaría mi lugar gustosa. — Repuso con un nuevo nudo en la garganta

— No podéis cambiar quien sois.

Galfore se veía en un aprieto. Comprendía el dolor de Korian, porque para él era como su propia hija, pero su esposa tenía razón, además de un carácter fuerte.

— Mujer, ¿me necesitabais? – Pregunto con un tono suave, interrumpiendo la tensa situación.

— No, yo no. Vuestro rey es quien os busca. – Respondió con más calma.

Se levantó del cómodo sillón dirigiéndose a la puerta, esperando que su mujer le siguiera, pero ella no se movió ni un ápice.

— Voy a quedarme un rato con la princesa. – Respondió la mujer al ver la dudosa mirada de su marido. — Recordad que también es mi sobrina.

Y dicho aquello, Galfore salió de la salita.

Pantha se sentó en el lugar que antes ocupaba Galfore, mientras las amarillas faldas de su vestido emitían un habitual frufrú y Korian se hundió más en el sillón. Guardaron silencio durante unos minutos, antes de que Pantha tomara la palabra.

— Sé que me consideráis muy dura, pero os diré esto por vuestro propio bien: – volteo a ver a Korian, al tiempo que ella también la miraba, — es cierto que no podéis cambiar quien sois, pero eso no significa que debas permitiros a nadie dejar hacer algo que no queréis. – Le dijo muy seria.

— Pero… ¿La primera noche..? – Pregunto desesperada.

Pantha tomo las manos de Korian entre las suyas. — Debéis hacedlo, por lo menos esa noche. – Respondió con un tono de compasión y empatía. — Si fueses una cortesana, no tendría mucha importancia, pero siendo la princesa… – No tenía que terminar la frase para que comprendiera.

De algún modo que no supo explicar, aquella mirada seria –casi fría– le estaba dando el valor que no tenía; y en ese momento, también se daba cuenta que no era por su físico robusto (pero bien proporcionado con respecto a su altura), o por su tez morena que contrastaba con sus ojos azules, ni por su rizada melena castaña rojiza, por lo que su tío amaba a esa mujer, sino por su franqueza y esa fortaleza que era capaz de infundir. Y en ese momento, ella se convirtió en la persona más cercana que podía considerar como una madre.

— Vuestra boda será en la capilla que está en los límites de ambos reinos. – Dijo mientras se levantaba.

— Lo sé.

— Entonces, también sabréis que tendréis el tiempo para prepararte.

Korian suspiro mientras Pantha salía de la habitación, pero de pronto, aquellas últimas palabras le habían dado una idea y tenía que hablar con Roy para llevarla a cabo.

Dick accedió a las insistencias del rey para que se quedara, pero decidió enviar al único hombre que le acompaño hasta ahí, para avisar dónde se celebraría la unión; lo que no pudo evitar fue que el rey Miyandr le asegurara enviar a diez de sus mejores hombres para que lo escoltaran, y ocho criados para poner el lugar en condiciones para el festejo.

Consideraba a Wallace por mucho, el mejor de sus hombres. No porque fuera el más fuerte, era más por su agilidad y su inteligencia, pero le inquietaba que fuera tan solo él. Trato de calmarse y tomo asiento en la habitación que ya le había sido otorgada. Pensando fríamente, sabía que no podían hacerle daño a Wallace teniendo en cuenta la próxima paz.

Miro por la ventana, y no pudo evitar que su mente le diera ideas para huir, e incluso se preguntó el por qué no lo hizo antes de llegar ahí.

Se quitó la capa negra, y tomo asiento en un silloncito. Sus dedos comenzaron a tamborilear en el brazo del mueble intentando llegar a otra salida.

Pero no había otra solución.

Durante mucho tiempo el reino de Tamaran y el de Gotham habían vivido pacíficamente, pero durante los últimos años se habían presentado problemas con los pobladores de ambos límites. Para resolver ese problema, era tan sencillo como poner una muralla divisora, y ese era el tema del que habían hablado unas semanas atrás; pero durante la audiencia, un pequeño batallón de soldados muy mal heridos hizo acto de presencia. Ese incidente no habría tenido importancia de no ser porque se trataba de "La Patrulla Condenada".

Situados en uno de los salones, los reyes habían decidido hablar solo entre ellos. El príncipe de Gotham fue requerido por su padre, para tomar nota de ejemplo. Los tonos amarillos y dorados le concedían elegancia y armonía al lugar, mientras resaltaban el piso de caoba.

— La capilla no os pertenece a ninguno de los dos reinos.– Hablo pensativo el rey de Gotham.

— Habrá que derribadla. – Soltó el rey de Tamaran con un ademan de manos.

— Disculpadme por interrumpir, padre, alteza,– comenzó Dick—pero veo innecesario interrumpir el descanso de los muertos…

— ¡Tenéis siglos descansando! Esa capilla obstruye a vuestros campesinos. – Resto importancia Miyandr.

— Miyandr, debéis tomar en cuenta que vuestras costumbres sois diferentes. El muro podría rodear la capilla…

Las puertas se abrieron repentinamente llamando la completa atención de los monarcas.

— ¡Muy diferentes! ¿Cómo os atrevéis a interrumpiros así solo un grupo de soldados?– Acuso indignado el rey de Tamaran.

Los recién llegados ignoraron por completo el respectivo comentario carente de importancia para ellos. Solo eran tres, un hombre, una mujer y un muchacho. El más joven (que rondaba la edad del príncipe), apretaba su brazo contra su cuerpo, y su arañado rostro delataba que le dolía mucho. La mujer, a excepción de algunos cortes y posibles contusiones, parecía ilesa, y le ayudaba al hombre a sostenerse, este último tenía una visible herida grave en la pierna, además de algunas costillas rotas.

El estado en que llegaban alertó tanto al rey como al principe.

— ¡Alteza..!

— Clauder, ¿qué os ocurrió?— Pregunto alterado, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Niles Clauder era el líder de aquel grupo. Guardo silencio y solo miro al invitado. — Se trata del otro reino alteza.– Respondió con seriedad.

— ¡Estáis acusando a Tamaran..!

— Del Oeste. – interrumpió secamente. — ¿Alteza, os puedo hablar a solas?

Miyandr hizo una mueca de desagrado, porque el rey accedió.

Alguien llamando a su puerta, interrumpió sus divagaciones. Era Wallace, que partiría en unos momentos.

— Alteza. – Hizo ademan de una reverencia con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Habéis visto a vuestros acompañantes?– Pregunto sin mostrar su real preocupación.

Wallace hizo una leve mueca de desagrado. —No, aunque por los soldaos que vi, os puedo asegurar que la mayoría son mastodontes. A vuestro padre le gustaría alimentar a vuestros soldados con lo que sea que os den aquí. – Bromeo.

Dick no pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¿Y cómo es la inesperada dueña de vuestros desvelos?– Pregunto con burla.

— Parece bondadosa…– Comenzó el príncipe, viéndose interrumpido.

— ¡Ya sospechaba que se vería como esos mastodontes!

Al escuchar aquella mofa, Pantha que pasaba por ahí, se acercó en medio de las carcajadas de Wallace, situándose a su espalda. El príncipe de Gotham se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de su amigo, pero su colorada cara, solo provoco que este se burlara más.

— Miradlo del buen lado, ¡no necesitareis guardias reales!– Pantha soltó un gruñido que asusto al muchacho.

Tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para ver aquella mirada furiosa, y esa pose de brazos cruzados le hacían ver más temible como dama que como un posible guerrero. Dick no sabía que decir, sabía que no era la reina, porque hacía años que sabía de su muerte, pero para tomarse tal atrevimiento de autoridad con los invitados, solo quería decir que era alguien importante. Aunque estaba muy divertido con la situación, mantenía un semblante serio.

— Alteza, yo… era un cumplido. –Hizo una pronunciada reverencia entre disculpas. Wallace creía que era la princesa—. Vuestras damas son muy bellas, yo mismo me iré prendado de tanta belleza…

— Creáis o no, la princesa es la más bella entre muchos reinos. – Respondió controlando su ira.

Pantha siguió con su camino, mientras Wallace respiraba.

— Si es muy bella, lástima que no sea sinónimo de felicidad. – La condena de una boda no deseada volvía a hacer mella en él.

— No sé qué os puedo deciros, – dijo al notar ese matiz triste. Sabía que su amigo veía una vida tranquila y hermosa con su prima, y ahora se había truncado ese sueño. — Solo espero que belleza tampoco sea sinónimo de músculos. – Agrego, devolviendo una sonrisa al príncipe.

Roy fue llamado de urgencia, y se hallaba en la estancia junto a otros siete conocidos guerreros. En poco tiempo Galfore se presentó también, ya con las órdenes a seguir. Los murmullos se apagaron con su presencia.

— La misión será sencilla, – comenzó a indicar pasando su mirada de unos a otros, — acompañaremos al soldado del príncipe de Gotham hasta su reino. Vendrán también ocho criados, pero se quedaran en la capilla que está en los límites. – Sus ojos se posaron en Roy —. Cualquier comportamiento amenazante para el protegido será visto como traición.

Roy le sostuvo la mirada a Galfore, y en ese instante supo que si el soldado del príncipe no llegaba vivo a su reino, podrían malinterpretarlo, y la boda… pero, ¿y el príncipe?

— ¿El príncipe no os acompañara?– Pregunto otro soldado.

— El rey le ha disuadido para quedarse. – Fue la única respuesta.

Galfore conocía muy bien a su gente, y había logrado convencer a su hermano para que Roy les acompañara. Prefería llevarlo con ellos, a pesar del posible riesgo, porque podría vigilarlo mejor; y sabía que tarde o temprano él podía tener alguna idea descabellada. Por lo menos estaría lejos del príncipe.

Wallace sonrió al ver que había acertado, y le dio un leve codazo a Dick (había decidido acompañarlo, por lo menos hasta la salida).Por lo menos, siete de los soldados si eran hombres grandes llenos de músculos, los otros tres eran muchachos jóvenes, que seguramente terminarían igual.

Galfore se acercó a ellos, e hizo una reverencia al príncipe y luego se dirigió a Wallace:

— Es hora de partir.

— Antes, me gustaría saber vuestro nombre. – Interrumpió Dick.

— Me llamo Galfore, alteza. – Respondió haciendo una nueva reverencia.

Dick tomo en un apretón la mano de Wallace, a modo de despedida.

— Mucha suerte Wallace. Hasta pronto Galfore.

Aquel trato fraternal hubiera sido mal visto por el rey de Tamaran, si lo hubiera presenciado; aunque para Galfore fue otro motivo para depositar su confianza, en que trataría bien a su sobrina.

Muy pronto terminaron de llegar los criados necesarios, y justo un momento antes de partir, llego una mujer ataviada en un vestido amarillo, y Galfore fue a su encuentro. Aquello detuvo los pasos de todos los presentes, e irremediablemente hizo que Wallace fijara su vista en la escena. Trago saliva cuando aquella mujer lo vio y reconoció, mientras le decía algo a Galfore. Cuando volvió con los demás, y se disponían a irse, la voz de Pantha interrumpió nuevamente.

— ¡Tened mucho cuidado, querido!

— No os preocupéis mujer, volveremos pronto.

Wallace trago saliva, mientras Pantha sonreía con malicia y Galfore se preguntaba que le había picado a su mujer, para que volviera a decirle lo mismo, pero en voz alta.


	3. Traición

Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen

* * *

Dick se había quedado a observar la partida de su amigo. Cuando todos desaparecieron de su vista, salió a los jardines que en comparación a los de Gotham se veían tan llenos de vida, tan verdes. _"Como los ojos de la princesa"_. Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse aquella mención mental, pero pronto fue otra la que acudió a su mente: Su prima.

Era una joven tan frágil, y al igual que él, había pensado en su vida, juntos. Aquella mirada tan parecida a la suya, pero más profunda, casi violeta. La calma que se sentía en ese jardín, era la misma que imaginaba el resto de su vida junto a esa muchacha: Lady Rachel Roth. A pesar de ser muy apacible podía tener un carácter bastante fuerte, pero tenían gustos tan parecidos, que aun sin sentir algo tan fuerte como el amor, podía imaginarse feliz a su lado.

Cerro los ojos y dejo correr el tiempo, mientras se dejaba apaciguar con el trinar de las aves.

Cuando sus padres llegaran a la boda, desearía ese momento de paz. Aquella unión había sido iniciativa únicamente suya.

ooo

Korian, con mucha urgencia, buscaba en todas las habitaciones a su guardia. El sol se estaba metiendo cuando ya había registrado todas las habitaciones de su piso, pero era un castillo muy grande. De pronto se le ocurrió que a su padre no le gustaría darles más tiempo juntos, y que le habría cambiado de ala en el castillo. Resoplo con fastidio, se recogió las enaguas y se encamino al ala oeste.

Pensaba en la idea que se le acaba de ocurrir. ¡Nada más sencillo que huir con Roy antes de llegar a la capilla! De algún modo, Pantha le había dado la idea, al recordarle lo alejados que estaban ambos castillos. ¡El tiempo que les daría para fugarse!

Estaba muy cansada, pero la idea que tenía en mente la consideraba brillante, por supuesto, si todo salía bien; sabía cuáles serían las consecuencias de no ser así. Atravesó la estancia corriendo, no quería seguir perdiendo valioso tiempo.

Pero tampoco lo encontró ahí, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que el príncipe de Gotham había sido alojado, cuando reconoció su capa en una de las habitaciones. Aquello le ocasiono un ligero temblor.

Bajando las escaleras Toni le dio encuentro; una joven de rebelde melena negra que cumplía función con ser su damisela de compañía, y la consideraba su amiga.

— Princesa. – Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

— ¡Lady Toni! – No podía alegrarse menos, ella quizá podría saber el paradero de Roy. — Me gustaría preguntaros algo… – Empezó nerviosa, bajando poco a poco el volumen de su voz.

— Si el conocimiento me lo permite, responderé vuestras dudas. – Dijo con una sonrisa amable.

— ¿Sabéis donde podría hallar a..?– La repentina mirada triste de su interlocutora, apago la pregunta antes de ser terminada. Lady Toni supo a quién buscaba, y le entristeció ser ella quién la pusiera al tanto de la situación.

— Por encargo del rey, vuestro guardia se encuentra escoltando al acompañante del príncipe de Gotham a su reino.

Korian no supo que decir. El impacto realmente le había afectado, pero aún parecía sopesar las palabras, como si no supiera cuál era su significado. Repentinamente se dio media vuelta, volvió a levantar un poco su falda, y se echó a correr mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Toni no supo reaccionar ante aquello, y dudo unos momentos, hasta que decidió seguir a la princesa.

Bajo muy rápido los tramos de escaleras y cuando llego a la estancia, abrió las puertas, y corrió al jardín.

Era lugar donde solía jugar con su madre y su hermana; ese sitio, el único que su padre no fue capaz de cambiar, o quitar ni destruir. Porque parecía que ese lugar contenía el alma de su madre.

No podía creer que su padre fuese tan cruel. Ella nunca tuvo la culpa de la muerte de su madre y su hermano pequeño. Sabía que buscaría algún modo de arruinar su vida al igual que había hecho a su hermana mayor, y ya lo había conseguido.

Solo se detuvo cuando piso la tierra tapizada de césped del exterior del castillo, sin notar siquiera la presencia del príncipe, a quien había despertado de un trance, y que ahora la miraba un poco turbado. Korian dejó caer su peso sobre sus rodillas, mientras se abrazaba a si misma llorando desconsolada.

Dick no sabía lo que debía hacer, porque para él era primordial respetar el dolor ajeno; sin embargo, Korian le parecía muy frágil en ese estado, como si fuese una Náyade perdida. No tuvo tiempo de pensar más nada, porque de un momento a otro vio llegar a una joven hasta la princesa; se inclinó a su altura mientras parecía consolarla.

— ¡Ayudadme por favor!– le grito a Dick — ¡Ayudadme a llevar a la princesa hasta sus aposentos!– Más que un grito de auxilio, parecía una orden, aunque quizá fuera por la apariencia de la joven.

o o

Había llegado hasta la habitación de la princesa con ella en brazos, y la había dejado sobre su cama bajo la supervisión de Toni. La hija del rey al parecer se había desmayado en el mismo instante que Dick la sujeto, pero por lo menos así se veía tranquila; temía ser él el causante de ese estado.

— Ya puedes marcharte. – Esta vez no se lo imaginaba, era una orden.

— No. Quiero hablar con ella. – Repuso serio, observando el semblante de preocupación que tenía Korian.

Toni no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Nunca había visto a ese sirviente, pero ni aunque fuese nuevo, iba a permitirle un momento a solas con la princesa. Ni siquiera tenía autoridad para dejar que le ordenara nada.

— ¿Pero quién te creéis? – Se acercó a él, empujándolo con su dedo índice, mostrando su total indignación.

— Su prometido, - le miro con ojos entornados, sorprendido y molesto por aquella conducta — el príncipe de Gotham. – Además, ¿acaso ella pensaba que le haría algo?

La dama de compañía de la princesa no pudo evitar su asombro. — Entonces es cierto – apenas pudo decir antes de recobrar la compostura. Dejo de apuntarle y dio un paso atrás. —Disculpadme alteza, - hizo una reverencia torpe — pero usted debe comprender que no es adecuado dejarle a solas con la princesa.

— Es una orden. – Dijo tranquilo, sin vacilación alguna.

Toni no supo que hacer, quedándose sin habla, y salió de los aposentos como aturdida. En cuanto cruzo el umbral de la puerta, supo lo que debía hacer, más bien, a quién debía acudir.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, él se acercó a Korian. En cuestión de segundos ella despertó, pero no tardo en sobresaltarse al verse frente a Dick.

Su mirada hacía ella era profunda, parecía que pudiera leer en ella, y era lo que le asustaba. Decidió esperar a que hablara y le dijera porqué estaba ahí, en su habitación.

— No debéis temerme. No os he dado razón.

— Lo siento. – Respondió en un susurro

No se suponía que se disculpara. Debería estar molesta por su presencia en un lugar tan íntimo, o tendría que preguntarle cualquier cosa. Pero no. Ella estaba disculpándose por temerle.

Estuvieron en silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que Dick creyó hallar las palabras correctas.

— Nuestra unión es inevitable – Korian levanto la vista — y no me gustaría ser la causa de vuestra tristeza. Quiero saber, ¿qué es lo que puedo hacer para que esto no le abrume?

Aquello le tomo desprevenida. No estaba dándole otra opción, iban a casarse, pero, quería ayudarle. Aún estaba mirándola, muy serio.

— No deseo que me temas, ni que veáis en mí a alguien interesado solo en el poder. No voy a obligaros a hacer nada que no desees, ni siquiera compartir una habitación. – Ella seguía sin decir nada, incrédula —. Esta alianza es necesaria, tanto para el reino de mi padre, como para el propio.

Seguía paralizada en su cama. ¿Se suponía que debía confiar, en un total desconocido?

Él pareció notar lo que pasaba por su mente.

— Así que quiero proponer, que seamos amigos. – Todo en él le decía que confiara.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente y Korian se sintió salir de un trance, como si hubiese estado hipnotizada en aquella mirada. Pantha entró y se acercó a la princesa, dirigiendo una mirada desconfiada al príncipe.

— Casi es hora de la cena, y vuestro padre solicitará su presencia. – Hablo como si Dick no estuviera, para que tomara la indirecta y las dejara a solas.

De repente, Korian se dio cuenta de lo comprometedor de la situación, y de lo poco que le estaba importando. Si él era honesto, podría tener una oportunidad. Los ojos verdes de ella volvieron a encontrarse con los ojos azules de él.

— Voy a pensarlo – respondió a la propuesta, mientras veía como se formaba una sonrisa en la cara de "su prometido", porque para él, al menos era algo.

Lo que ninguno de los dos supo, era que esa sonrisa se había colado en sus labios.

o o o

No faltaba mucho para que cayera el atardecer cuando Galfore había ordenado apresurar el paso de los glorgs, ya que sería la única manera en que llegarán al otro reino con la buena nueva en un tiempo tan corto. Wallace no se acostumbraba a esos "animales infernales", como los llamaba; prefería a los corceles veloces, pero aquellas bestias corrían cuatro veces más rápido que cualquier caballo. Fácilmente podría deberse a que sus patas traseras impulsaban casi todo su cuerpo.

En muy pocas horas anocheció, y fue hasta entonces que Galfore ordeno parar, ya estaban muy cerca de la capilla, sin duda, llegarían allí al amanecer y a Gotham por la noche.

No llevaban tiendas, solo algunos carruajes cargados con víveres y herramientas. Wallace sonrió para sí, cuando solo le dieron una manta donde pudiera recostarse, y sin poder evitarlo pensó en lo alterado que se pondría su amigo ante tal falta de organización.

La noche estaba despejada y a unos pocos metros del custodiado ya ardía una fogata, donde algunos hombres comían alrededor. A excepción de un par de jóvenes, ninguno de los otros guerreros parecía haber deparado en él. Uno de ellos llego a donde se encontraba Wallace sentado, el otro lo miraba de un modo extraño y pensativo.

Aunque el joven guerrero que se acercó a él se veía temible, por aquella espalda ancha, brazos musculosos, buena altura y ojos casi carmesí, le llevo un plato de comida como ofrenda de amistad.

— Os aconsejo que comáis algo, antes que mis compañeros acaben con todo. – Hablo el joven guerrero de Tamaran.

— No os preocupéis, en realidad no tengo mucho apetito. –No era por desconfianza, sino porque el viaje en glorg le había dejado el estómago revuelto.

— El camino aún es largo. Necesitareis energías. – Repuso un poco más serio.

Wallace acepto el alimento que le era ofrecido, un poco fastidiado, pero al final de cuentas aquel muchacho tenía razón. Con cuidado se llevó la comido a la boca, y Leonid, quién lo acompañaba, soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Puedo saber que os parece tan gracioso? – Pregunto después de que pasara la comida por su garganta.

— Coméis como doncella. – Respondió entre risas.

El acompañante del príncipe solo entorno los ojos y trago. Se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía, y siguió con otro bocado, no antes sin responderle al burlón interlocutor.

— Pues prefiero comer como doncella, a verme tan animal como usted.

En lugar de callarlo aquello le causo más risa, Wallace también empezó a reír, se dio cuenta que había hablado como una dama ofendida. Roy se acercó a ellos, bajo la cuestionable mirada de Galfore.

— Leonid, vuestro compañero te espera para montar la primera guardia. – Hablo tranquilo, mientras el mencionado giraba a donde se hallaba un hombre fornido, de cabello negro.

El muchacho solo sonrió para despedirse y dejo a Wallace acompañado de Roy.

— ¿A qué hora será mi guardia? – Pregunto curioso Wallace. Si todas montaban una, él ayudaría de buena gana.

— Lo más productivo que podríais hacer sería dormir. – Le dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

— ¿Qué? – No comprendía. ¿Ese otro pelirrojo estaba diciéndole estorboso?

— Sí, debéis descansar suficiente para que no vayas a retrasarnos mañana. – respondió como restándole importancia, esperando el efecto de sus comentarios.

— Puedo hacer guardia. – Se puso de pie y lo miro a los ojos.

— Está bien. – Le calmo con una sonrisa. — Te avisaré cuando sea vuestro turno. Ahora duerme. – Wallace lo miro con desconfianza.

Aquello le salió muy fácil y rápido. Camino cerca de la fogata, cuando de pronto Galfore apareció frene a él.

— No cometas ninguna estupidez, Roy. – Le recordó con tono duro.

— Le recomendé descanso. – Repuso con un tono de fastidio, y miraron como el muchacho se prepara para acostarse —. No os debería preocupar su seguridad, él no es el príncipe. – aquello lo dijo con amargura.

Galfore le cedió el paso mientras lo veía avanzar.

Roy nunca había sido un libro abierto, pero tampoco le había dado alguna vez motivo para desconfiar. Sin embargo, en ese momento se preguntaba si había sido una buena decisión llevarlo con ellos.

ooo

La escasa familia real y el príncipe de Gotham, estaban ya congregados alrededor de la larga mesa ovalada en el comedor real; de los dieciséis lugares que había en la mesa (pocos en realidad para tratarse de un comedor real), solo seis estaban dispuestos. El rey disponía en uno de los extremos, mientras en el segundo sitio a su izquierda estaba Pantha. Seguida de ella se encontraba Sebastian Blood: consejero del rey y esposo de Kahlan, hermana de Korian y primera hija del rey. Hacía más de un año que su padre la había entregado a ese hombre, convencido que la cuidaría y le amaba, a pesar de un defecto de nacimiento que impedía a la joven caminar. Sin embargo, el rey ignoraba que en realidad habría sido mejor arrojar a su hija por las escaleras, que haberla desposado con ese viejo.

El invitado y futuro miembro de su familia, fue ubicado al otro extremo, con la compañía de la princesa a su derecha y al lado de ella, Toni, su dama de compañía. En realidad Korian solía ocupar el tercer sitio a la derecha de su padre, claro, esto porque su hermana mayor le pertenecía el segundo sitio a la derecha, y a su difunta madre el primero.

Los pasos de la servidumbre resonaron en el suelo de piedra mientras servían la cena. La princesa se sentía incomoda en el lugar donde se hallaba. No dejaba de pensar en la propuesta del príncipe. En ese momento se reprochaba mentalmente no haber aceptado desde un principio, porque quizá aun si se casaba con él, podría tener una oportunidad de estar junto a Roy. Pensar así era una completa locura, porque desde pequeña había escuchado historias sobre integrantes de la familia que habían sido castigados con su vida por meras sospechas de terceros. Bastaba solo con mirar el techo del lugar donde se hallaba: la pintura sobre su cabeza representaba la batalla de los hermanos gemelos del primer rey De Fire. Solo uno de ellos dos podía continuar con el reinado, ganado Karras sobre Glarj. El ganador posaba –por decirlo de algún modo- sosteniendo en alto con su mano derecha la cabeza arrancada del cuerpo de su hermano, portando orgulloso la armadura de aquel tiempo salpicada de sangre sobre un salvaje pastizal.

Korian se sorprendió ensimismada en el techo, con la interrogante mirada de su prometido, pasando de ella a la pintura. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y un sonrojo se estableció en su mejilla, miro al príncipe y le dedico una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa. En ese momento Dick pensó que Korian era lo más parecido a un ángel sonriendo de esa manera tan dulce.

o o o

La luna estaba en lo más alto del cielo cuando Roy le pateo el costado a Wallace. Ya se había deshecho de los hombres que estaban montando guardia en ese momento, y ahora se hallaban inconscientes e incómodamente atados a veinte metros de ahí. Se incorporó muy rápido sobre sí mismo al despertar, mientras Roy lo veía desde arriba.

— Es la hora. –Fue lo único que le dijo.

En medio de sonidos nocturnos, Wallace se puso las botas y siguió en silencio a Roy. — ¿Cuántos metros habrá que rodear? – Pregunto estirándose y bostezando.

— Diez, vos iréis a la derecha. – dijo aquello y le dio la espalda, dispuesto a irse.

— Espera, espera, - Wallace le puso una mano en el hombro — ¿Qué se supone que usaré como arma?

— ¿Arma? – Pregunto alzando una ceja —. Olvidaba lo… frágiles que son en vuestro reino. No hay armas para vigilar en rededor. Nosotros somos capaces de luchar con nuestras propias manos cuando hay alguna amenaza.

Wallace solo entorno sin replicar más. Le molestaba ese muchacho, pero iba a demostrarle que él era tan capaz como los de su reino. Decicido, se encamino a iniciar su ronda, y mientras se perdía en la vegetación del bosque, Roy sonreía complacido por lo bien que se estaba dando su plan.


	4. Entre sueños y pesadillas

Hola, lamento toda demora pero no estoy en una situación muy... afable por el momento. Pero disfruten el siguiente capítulo, aunque advierto que es más que nada, para comprender ese amor y dolor entre Roy y Korian

Dinglars: No existe en los comics, pero lo he inventado como una clase de borrego de Tamaran, cuya piel es el material más cálido del reino.

Singmur: animal que no pasa el medio metro, innecesario pero bonito, usado normalmente como mascota para las clases altas de Tamaran.

Los jovenes titanes no me pertenece :( por cierto, recomiendo la canción everybody hurts de Rem...

* * *

La noche era fresca y tranquila en se espacio abierto, y la vista era bella. La luna se hallaba en lo más alto, brindando luz suficiente para que Wallace pudiera ver por dónde iba. Ya había caminado un buen rato rodeando el campamento pero no se percibía amenaza alguna. De hecho podía estar seguro que con los sonidos que proporcionaba la noche (el estridular de los grillos, el ulular de algunas aves, y el croar de ranas o sapos) uno podría quedarse dormido tranquilamente. Aquella idea le hizo bostezar perezosamente, por lo que decidió caminar nuevamente, pera antes que su pie tocara siquiera el suelo, se escuchó el crujir de una rama. Se giró evitando que un grueso tronco lo golpeara en la nuca, y en su lugar se estrelló en su omoplato; soltó un quejido mientras iba directo a chocar contra un árbol (que apenas evito le diera en la cara al meter las manos), pero no tuvo tiempo más que para hacerse a un lado y evitar otra arremetida. Casi pudo escuchar sus vertebras crujir ante el impacto imaginario de la gruesa vara, pero era la prueba que necesitaba para darse cuenta de que no se trataba de ningún juego o novatada: estaba siendo atacado por los futuros aliados del reino, o por lo menos, por uno de ellos, y debía escapar de ahí enseguida.

Roy trataba de controlar su ira y pensar fríamente, pero aquel muchacho estaba corriendo con suerte; y en el momento que pensó que no tendría escapatoria, Wallace se dio impulso con un tronco y, a trompicones, echó a correr a la negrura. Aquello tomo desprevenido a su agresor, quien tras dudar por instantes, decidió seguirlo.

ooo

Azul claro, brillante. Así se veía el cielo con el esplendoroso sol brillando sobre sus cabezas. Los jardines reales siempre le parecieron vivos a la pequeña princesa Korian, por eso era su lugar favorito cuando entrenaba con Roy, aunque él no le caía bien. Siempre le ganaba cuando debía mostrar lo que había aprendido sobre combate, y le abochornaba no poder demostrarle a su padre, pero sobre todo a su hermana, que X-Hall no estaba siendo injusta al concederle a ella la salud que había negado a la primogénita. Aquel día su madre iba retrasada, y ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de enviar un mensajero. Se sentía más nerviosa que enojada o molesta, porque su presencia le tranquilizaba; cuando su hermana mayor la miraba fijamente, juzgando cada insignificante movimiento fallido, su madre le distraía, e incluso lograba provocar una sonrisa a la discapacitada joven. Pero no llego al evento.

Si hubiera llegado aún después, su compañía le habría consolado. Aquel día, Roy le había hecho tragar el pasto (literalmente), su padre había desaparecido a medio encuentro y el reproche en la mirada de su hermana era casi palpable. Estaba hecha una furia con él, no podía concebir que ese súbdito —aspirante a guerrero— la humillara así. Ella quizá no gobernaría Tamaran, porque el derecho reclamaba que fuese su pequeño hermano Ryand De Fire, por ser varón, o Kahlan su hermana por ser la mayor; pero ella aún estaba una torre por encima de él, por pertenecer a la familia real. ¿Acaso el padre de ese muchacho no lo reprendía por no dejarle ganar a ella, la princesa? ¿Por qué el Rey, su padre, no hacía algo para que aquello no siguiera ocurriendo? Y encima se encontraba sola y desconsolada por su derrota. Por lo menos Roy tampoco había contado con la presencia de su padre para ser testigo de aquella degradación. Fue solo en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que tampoco su tío Galfore había acudido. El sosiego y la inquietud se abrieron paso entre la rabia y el disgusto, y de pronto, las ansias por ver a su madre la consumían.

Entro caminando altivamente al salón para salvar por lo menos un poco el orgullo, y porque las clases de conducta que había estado recibiendo así lo dictaban aun vestida con su ropa de combate, pero se encontraba vacío. Ni siquiera había criadas que le ofrecieran poner la tina para ella. Entonces no lo pensó, y mando al carajo las clases de conducta y corrió al ala donde se alojaba su familia, para subir los escalones de dos en dos. Pero al entrar al recibidor nadie reparo en ella. Las criadas iban y venían de aquí para allá corriendo presurosas, empujándola sin siquiera una disculpa pero no era eso lo que le importaba, y al divisar a su hermana entre los vaivenes de los cuerpos, su garganta se secó, y sus ojos se humedecieron. Kahlan lloraba sin el menor reparo.

Cuando el rey salió de los aposentos de la reina el tiempo se paró. Parecía haber envejecido veinte años, y su mirada era sombría. Entonces Korian dejo escapar un sonoro gemido que acentuó aún más el silencio, y apartando a quien estuviera en su camino casi a golpes, se abrió paso hasta llegar al lecho donde su madre y su hermano pequeño yacían.

Al día siguiente fueron los funerales, lo que no dio tiempo a reyes vecinos para ir y dar el pésame por las pérdidas al rey de Tamaran. Él no lloro ni un solo momento, su rostro parecía una roca tallada en amargura.

Ese día el sol también brillaba, y no había nubes que acompañaran la perdida de la reina más generosa que hubiera tenido el reino. Porque la reina siempre había sido admirada y venerada por su condescendencia hacia los súbditos, ella hacía llevar vegetales mismos del huerto real al pueblo en tiempos de sequía, o en algunos inviernos crueles, regalaba pieles de dinglars. Pronto todos se darían cuenta, que ella también se encargaba de ser el apoyo y la alegría del rey.

De la familia real, solo la princesa menor lloraba. Fue la última en irse cuando termino el sepulcro y los homenajes. El sol que había brillado todo el día, no había calentado nada en el corazón de Korian, y frustrado parecía irse a esconder aún lanzado unos últimos rayos rojizos, muy brillantes. Noto torpemente que el brillo rojizo pertenecía a los cabellos de Roy, que estaba a varios metros de ella. Con los hombros caídos y la mirada baja no parecía ni la sombra de un guerrero valeroso e internamente se alegró un poco; pero al instante se arrepintió, al darse cuenta del bulto de tierra recién movida que se hallaba frente a él. Ella aún tenía a su padre y a su hermana (aunque eran más fríos que los peores inviernos), pero Roy ya no tenía a nadie.

Aún con lágrimas en los ojos, avanzó lentamente. Nunca supo si aquel muchacho se percató o no de que ella se acercaba, porque en ningún momento alzo la vista. Pero pareció aceptar juntar el dolor de sus corazones en el abrazo que Korian le dio.

Pasaron los días, y la princesa no tuvo ningún otro encuentro de lucha con Roy, porque el rey ordeno que dejaran de entrenarla. Pero después de que paso el tiempo de duelo, y las cosas volvieron "a la normalidad", Korian observaba a escondidas los entrenamientos que recibían los jóvenes guerreros, especialmente a Roy. Encontrarlo entre los diferentes muchachos no era muy difícil (aunque por lo menos una tercera parte tuvieran el cabello rojo), porque Roy entrenaba aparte. Antes era su padre el encargado de instruir, de mostrar los movimientos y la ferocidad con la que se ganaba una batalla, por eso a nadie le sorprendía que Roy fuera el más aventajado guerrero. Pero ahora Galfore se encargaba del grupo, y otro guerrero apodado Red Hood se encargaba del huérfano.

Después de varias semanas, cuando solo quedaba Roy, después de que todos los guerreros en formación se hubieran retirado y Korian también se disponía a abandonar su escondite, la princesa fue descubierta.

— ¿Estáis esperando verme perder un combate? – Pregunto Roy, sin dirigir la vista al lugar dónde sabía que se escondía la princesa.

Tras unos instantes, supo que le hablaba a ella.

— N-no. – No entendía porque se sentía avergonzada en ese momento.

Él parecía querer descubrir algún engaño en su respuesta, pero debió creerle.

— ¿A que debemos el honor de vuestra presencia, princesa? – No había ironía, más bien parecía un tono vacío. Ensayado.

Hubo un silencio antes que una respuesta.

Vuestro rey ha considerado innecesario continuar con mi entrenamiento. – Dijo al fin, pero era una respuesta más bien triste, y las palabras que callo fueron más elocuentes que ella. _Con esfuerzo logras ser vencida. Es más fácil que el mejor guerrero sea vuestra escolta_. — Y,.. me ha ganado la curiosidad por ver vuestros progresos.

Entonces el muchacho confeso algo que no planeaba decirle nunca a ella: — Os culpo a ambos.

Korian salió de su escondite atónita y molesta, pero no alcanzo recriminar nada porque Roy seguía hablando.

— Siempre quise demostrar a mi padre que valía la pena como guerrero, y aunque se molestaba mucho conmigo por ganarle siempre de ese modo, deseaba que ante mi rey, vuestro padre, – añadió respetuosamente – quedase más que claro que sería un guerrero que no se dejaba intimidar por un puesto.

Y por segunda vez se quedó con la intención de hablar cuando quiso hacer un comentario empático y el joven guerrero siguió con sus divagaciones.

— Pero me molestaba mucho que nunca hiciese más que mostrar que había aprendido la lección. No había pasión en su pelea, y aun así era casi la mejor guerrera. – Al terminar la miro.

— ¿Cómo osas hablarme así? – Intento sentirse más indignada de lo que realmente se sentía.

— Hasta vuestro padre sabe que es cierto. – Se defendió.

Un nuevo silencio los envolvió. Korian se sentía confundida, y sopesaba lo que acaba de escuchar. Pero no comprendía muy bien.

— Habladme más claro. – Exigió a regañadientes.

— Nunca ha logrado vencerme, porque nunca ha luchado por su vida.

— ¡Mi vida nunca ha estado en peligro! – Repuso molesta, sin comprender del todo a que quería llegar.

— Es ese el problema. Luchabais sin convicción por sobrevivir. En una lucha verdadera, nadie se detendría para hacerle daño, porque todos buscarían vencer.

Solo hasta ese momento lo entendió todo. Pero ya era tarde, porque no volvería a tener clases de lucha, y el joven guerrero que siempre le ganaba, lo noto cuando la princesa bajo la mirada. Y rompiendo tantas reglas que le hubiera costado la vida al muchacho, ofreció algo a la princesa.

— Mirad la clase, salid del escondite cuando todos habéis marchado y practicareis conmigo.

Entonces Korian sonrió como no había hecho en mucho tiempo, y por un momento, le pareció que los azules ojos del muchacho se dulcificaban.

El abrazo de consuelo que Korian ofreció el día del entierro, no había hecho más que iniciar un lazo que el tiempo se encargaría de estrechar.

ooo

La adrenalina le daba la fuerza para seguir avanzando esquivando apenas los altos pinos, abetos y cipreses, sin diferenciar uno de otro tras intentar perder a su perseguidor. Ya ni siquiera escuchaba a los animales nocturnos, y sentía que el ruido que hacía su corazón los hacia callar. Después un largo rato de estar corriendo sin rumbo, Wallace creyó haber perdido a Roy, y en posición de cuclillas trataba de recuperar el aliento. Oficialmente no sabía dónde estaba parado, y los árboles en ese lugar eran tan altos que sus copas impedían que la luna alumbrara apenas nada. En ese momento se sentía observado, como si alguna fiera quisiera darse un banquete con su carne, pero se calmó atribuyéndolo al nerviosismo que le provocaba el lugar. El latir de su corazón ya se había acompasado y se disponía a erguirse cuando su perseguidor aprisionó su cuello entre él y el tronco con el que le había atacado. Estaba empecinado en matarlo.

— ¿Qué motivos os he dado – se le dificultaba hablar, pero necesitaba esos segundos para pensar en un escape — a vuestro reino… para matarme?

Roy se echó a reír, lo que desconcertó a Wallace.

— Disculpad mi descortesía, pero no pensé que en ese otro reino suyo os gustase saber la causa de su muerte. – Apunto con ironía.

— Tomad-lo com-mo mi u-ultima volun-ntad – Repuso tratando de empujar el leño lejos de cuello, pero apenas le quedaban fuerzas.

— Porque yo amo a Koriand, – de pronto hablo con una seca seriedad — y como estará enterado, vuestro príncipe se propone arrebatármela. Pero si vuestro fiel sirviente no se presentase a anunciar el mismo que se ha aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio,.. – El dolor que le provoco el acompañante del príncipe de Gotham le impidió seguir hablando, le había encajado el codo con fuerza en el costado.

Pero la distracción fue corta, solo para liberar su cuello y arrastrase un poco, para que Roy volviera a la carga con aquella primitiva arma en alto, pero los reflejos del otro fueron rápidos, —quizá por adrenalina, o tal vez miedo a la muerte— cuando se giró sobre su espalda y lanzo una pata, atinando a darle en el abdomen, haciéndolo retroceder.

A Wallace le dio un poco de pena la situación del atacante, pensó que debía amar realmente a esa mujer para matar por ella, pero sabía que aún si acaba con su vida esa noche, nada impediría que la boda se realizara.

Entre jadeos, confesó: — Aunque apaguéis mi vida aquí, no habrá relevancia alguna. El rey, no está enterado de las nupcias, ni tampoco podría llegar a tiempo para impedirlas. – ya estaba poniéndose de pie, para enfrentar lo que viniera.

Pero Roy se quedó petrificado en su lugar, temblando. El sol estaba comenzando a despuntar, y ya se habrían dado cuenta de su traición, pero no era aquello lo que le importaba. Wallace pareció percatarse también en qué situación se habría metido.

— Volvamos. – Propuso —. Aseguraré a todos que fuimos atacados en plena guardia.

— Os mentí con la guardia. – Hablo monótono, con la mirada perdida.

— No, no. – Wallace no comprendía — Pero mandasteis a ese compañero suyo…

— Vuestra guardia. – Aclaro con seriedad —. Ningún invitado o protegido de Tamaran debe hacer el menor esfuerzo. – aunque hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían que proteger invitados, era una de las reglas que les hacían aprender hasta el cansancio —. Largaos ya.

El muchacho seguía sin comprender la situación. ¿Cómo habría burlado el guerrero a sus compañeros, habría corrido la suerte que a él le esperaba un rato antes?, ¿estaba dejándolo ir?

Dio un traspié hacia atrás, y antes de darse la vuelta Roy le tendió la gruesa vara con la que intentó ahorcarlo —. Vais a necesitarla más que yo. – Wallace la tomo.

No espero a que le repitiera nada, o que se arrepintiera, le dio la espalda y se echó a andar con la mente echa un lio.

Cuando se le antojo que su antigua víctima se había alejado suficiente, y que se encontraba al fin solo, Roy libero un rugido de frustración, de ira y desesperación, mientras le reclamaba en silencio a X-Hall por todo ese dolor.

o o

Ya no se encontraba huyendo, como hacía un tiempo atrás, pero aun así, era difícil sortear los árboles además de seguir sintiéndose observado. No sabía en donde se encontraba, y a causa del follaje no distinguía por donde estaba saliendo el sol. Por si fuera poco, la adrenalina se había desvanecido, y la espalda le dolía horrores, además de saberse merecedor de un hematoma en el cuello. Deicidio trepar por un abeto que parecía no tener fin, pero era necesario para que el sol lo guiara. Apenas había trepado algunos metros, cuando un agudo dolor le paralizo el brazo y la rama en la que se apoyaba en ese momento se quebró con un crujido. Sintió varios golpes mientras caía, hasta que llego al suelo, sintiendo su cuerpo rebotar sobre la tierra. Entonces el cansancio se fue apoderando de él, y antes de cerrar los ojos vio una figura delgada y de cabello alborotado acercarse; lo último que diviso parecían ser los ojos de un gato.

ooo

— Estáis haciéndolo bien, pero separad un poco más las piernas, o vuestro equilibrio se verá afectado. – Korian obedeció mientras lo decía. — Ahora solo debéis inclinaros un poco y aunque seáis sorprendida, tomando esta posición podrás tomar suficiente fuerza para derribar un singmur. - Dijo a modo chiste.

La risa de Korian sonaba como una suave cascada de aguas para Roy, y le era muy relajante. En esos momentos podía creer en la paz. Pero la reina y su hijo pequeño habían sido asesinados en el pueblo. Para la princesa no existiría la paz, pero él se encargaría que nada la tocara.

— ¡Preparada! – Fue la única señal que dio para tomar la posición que le había enseñado antes.

Se sintió orgulloso cuando en una fracción de segundo, la joven estuvo en forma y se abalanzo hacia él. No había tardado ni dos semanas en encontrar un ritmo de lucha, en dejar de poner en práctica lo que había aprendido una lección y convertirlo en su modo de sobrevivir. Aunque nunca llegara a ser reina, Roy sabía que Korian haría mucho por Tamaran.

oo

Pasaron meses y años, hasta que llego el día en que no hubo más lecciones que aprender. Los aprendices demostrarían cuál era su valía como guerreros, y que puesto merecían según su ferocidad. Aquella "graduación" se celebraba año con año en un campo de batalla situado en el castillo. Apenas un año atrás las puertas habían sido abiertas nuevamente a la plebe.

El lugar era similar a un pequeño bosque, pero no había muchos árboles. La tierra era negra y los limites estaban pintados con cal. Ese lugar no daba mucha ventaja a nadie, además de mostrar un terreno probable para una verdadera batalla.

Los jóvenes más rápidos, fuertes y leales resguardarían a la familia real. Pero entre ellos muchos serían eliminados cuando se enfrentaran a los guerreros que ya resguardaban a la familia real. A veces pasaban años sin que un rostro nuevo entrara en el castillo. Después de aquello, diferentes comercios podían pagar un impuesto (dependiendo la destreza del guerrero, sería el precio), para obtener guardias, ya fuera por temporadas o viajes. El reino hacia llegar parte de esa paga a los guerreros como sueldo. Los guerreros podían desempeñar otros oficios si nadie los contrataba, pero si el reino de Tamaran los necesitaba en guerra, fueran contratados o no, debían acudir. Aunque hacía años que nada de eso sucedía, la última vez, fue cuando la reina y el príncipe fueran asesinados.

Roy no tuvo problema en vencer a muchos de sus compañeros. Nadie peleaba con la misma pasión que él, y nadie tenía el mismo motivo. Pero cuando llego el momento de enfrentar a un guerrero de la realeza, hubo un momento de silencio: Galfore sería su contrincante.

Aquel hombre era una leyenda entre las leyendas. Cuando era apenas un muchacho había perdido la vista de uno de sus ojos, defendiendo el territorio de Tamaran de un reino desconocido hasta entonces. Se contaba que él sólo, había ensartado —en una lanza improvisada— por lo menos a cien hombres el primer día de batalla. El habría sido el gran gobernante, pero se negó a subir al trono, y este le fue concedido a su hermano menor.

Al luchar con un guerrero real, las reglas cambiaban. Lo único que debía lograr era derribar a su oponente. Una sola vez.

Korian tenía el corazón en un puño mientras observaba, e intento mantener una expresión apacible, aunque por el comentario de Kahlan no supo si lo estaba logrando.

— ¿No era ese el guerrero que siempre os arrebataba la victoria? – Pregunto con frialdad.

— Si, hermana. Es él. – Respondió quitando toda emoción de su voz.

— Siendo el caso, nuestro tío Galfore no tendrá problema en hacerlo polvo.

La princesa menor no sabía si el comentario era para denigrarla o apoyarla. Y ese era siempre el problema con Kahlan; nunca sabría si estaba apoyándola o reprochándole.

Ambos hombres estaban situados en el extremo diferente al que se hallaba el otro. El inicio de la batalla lo decidían ellos. El silencio se hizo total, ni siquiera se oían las respiraciones de los asistentes. Galfore abrió la batalla con un rugido abalanzándose hacia su oponente. Por segundos Roy no se movió, y, a excepción de la princesa, todos los presentes creían que el miedo lo había paralizado, pero él solo esperaba el momento preciso para esquivar. Lo hizo en el último instante, rodando por debajo hacia un lado, y esa jugada desoriento al gran guerrero. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba recibiendo una embestida por un costado. Cualquiera sabía que se necesitaba más que eso para tumbar Galfore, pero Roy no lo hacía por imaginarse una oportunidad con esa táctica, al contrario, estaba midiendo la fuerza de su adversario. El gigante solo retrocedió un paso, y aparto al muchacho de un fuerte manotazo, quien metió las manos para evitar su caída oficial.

La mente del joven guerrero ya estaba maquinando un plan para vencer. Tomo distancia, y echo el primer y último vistazo a la princesa, y sus ojos se cruzaron. Entonces se juró ganar todas las batallas por ella.

Echo una mirada desafiante a Galfore, e hizo un movimiento predecible al avanzar directamente al oponente. Tuvo la reacción que esperaba, y era fue la pose que él mismo le había corregido a la princesa mucho tiempo atrás. Ella la había imitado perfectamente con solo ver a su tío hacerla, y tenía el mismo defecto que él se había encargado de corregirle. Apenas estaba a un palmo de distancia cuando se tiró al suelo con los pies por delante y con la velocidad que llevaba, ante la expresión de sorpresa de Galfore.

Roy supo desde el principio que no ganaría con fuerza ni con esfuerzo, porque Galfore era un guerrero muy poderoso, paciente y resistente. Demorar la batalla, aunque solo fuera para hacerla parecer titánica habría sido un error.

Por un largo minuto, nadie hizo ademan de vitorear, hasta que el mismo Galfore volvió a ponerse de pie y rugió, demostrando así, que Roy era un guerrero formidable, y merecedor de un puesto en el palacio. Hasta entonces el público aplaudió, y el muchacho miro de nuevo a la princesa, lo más disimuladamente que pudo, para ver como sonreía radiante provocándole sonreír un poco; pero cuando volteo a ver a su anterior adversario, noto que le dirigía una mirada seria y amarga. Y supo que no había pelado con él porque fuera el guerrero más avanzado, sino porque nadie creía que hubiera podido vencerlo, ni el propio Galfore. La pequeña sonrisa que había aflorado, desapareció de su rostro.

ooo

Korian despertó exaltada, como si hubiera escuchado un grito desgarrador. Miro alrededor, y por la luz naranja que entraba por las aberturas de las cortinas, supo que apenas estaba clareando. No había dormido bien. Sus sueños habían sido una de mezcla de recuerdos que compartía con Roy, pero que siempre terminaban en grilletes puestos en sus manos, mientras él desaparecía en el bosque.

Volvió a hundirse en su cama y acomodarse entre las colchas, pero no recupero el sueño. Se quedó despierta en esa posición hasta que llego una criada para ponerle la tina.

oo

El príncipe de Gotham no había llegado a dormir. Ni siquiera se recostó en la cama. Divago toda la noche, pensando que todo lo hacía por el bien de su reino, y el de Tamaran, aún si aquello implicaba hacer llorar tan desgarradoramente a la princesa. No le paso por la mente que la tristeza no fuera a causa del miedo por casarse con un desconocido, sino por tener que renunciar a quien creía el amor de su vida. También diviso un futuro, quizá tranquilo, en cuanto a la princesa se le pasara el miedo. Soltó un sonoro suspiro al imaginarse a sus padres enterándose que había llevado a cabo la descabellada idea que les había comentado. Ellos se habían negado, diciendo que bastaría con proponérselo al rey, pero en aquella visita que había tenido de él, le basto para saber que no lo aceptaría.

Casi al final recordó a su prima.

ooo

Wallace abrió los ojos con una tremenda pesadez. Sentía como se le dificultaba respirar, seguro que se habría roto un par de costillas, pero sentía la frente fresca, y estaba seguro que se hallaba en algo más cómodo y mullido que la tierra fría y húmeda del bosque. Solo pudo captar una cosa, más bien, un rostro afilado y unos ojos gatunos que lo miraban como tratando de decidir si era una amenaza. A él le pareció el rostro más bello, y sintió que aquel visión era parte del sueño en el que volvía a sumergirse.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews.

Ojala aun lo sigas Max Player 123, y espero que siga sin muchas complicaciones, o en su caso, que no lo escriba tan difícil.

Angel Rebelde18, seguiré continuando, aunque lenta... Panta seguirá por ahí inmiscuyéndose, aunque a veces no muy frecuente :)

KICT, espero que aún siga gustándote, un saludo!

Amy Grayson, deseo que te agrade este capítulo, que... bueno, si ya lo leíste, es un intento del por qué amar a Roy.. Aún falta mucho, pero espero les guste conforme siga.


	5. Una propuesta en los jardines

Hola, hola.

¿Alguna fan RobStar por ahí?

Para este capitulo, me gustaría recomendar a Ennio Morricone (Cinema Paradiso 1988) la que prefieran :3

* * *

El sol apenas estaba asomando cuando el grito de alarma fue dado por Isaiah, un muchacho moreno de flexible complexión, a quien Roy dejo inconsciente. El aludido no sabía realmente quien lo había imposibilitado de un modo tan cobarde, pero por sus ojos color terracota se asomó un brillo de furia cuando se halló maniatado junto al otro patrullero.

Galfore sintió un tremendo pesar al terminar de inspeccionar el campamento y darse cuenta que solo faltaba Roy y Wallace, el invitado. No tenía mucho tiempo, debía actuar lo más pronto posible. Hasta ese momento se percató que no habían llevado perros que pudieran ayudarles con el rastro, ya que, por más buenos que fueran los glorgs con el olfato, solo les servían para el medio natural. Entonces decidió organizar dos grupos, uno con cuatro guerreros continuaría el camino a Gotham y avisarían al rey vecino la noticia; el otro de cinco guerreros se dividiría en dos: tres personas se mantendrían acampando ahí, mientras las otras dos irían por perros a Tamaran. Galfore dudo un momento, por una parte él mismo debía buscar a Roy y Wallace, era únicamente responsabilidad suya. Pero no había nadie más para representar a la familia real frente a los reyes de Gotham, y su hermano no le perdonaría enviar a alguien que no fuera de su sangre.

Hasta el momento, su plan era sencillo: ocultaría las apariencias dando él mismo la noticia de la boda, y quienes fuesen por los perros solo dirían que iban a asegurar la zona. De ser necesario le pediría perdón de rodillas al príncipe de Gotham si llegaba a encontrar un cadáver, o bien, si no llegaba a encontrar nunca al muchacho de aquel reino; pero después de que se llevara a cabo la boda.

Nada de aquello estaba bien, y lo sabía.

Desde la muerte de la reina, su hermano se había vuelto loco, o por lo menos en un principio. Luego se había vuelto ciego y sordo. No llegaba a comprender él mismo que hiciera caso a lo que le decía el duque Sebastian, y que, sabiendo que bien llegaba a tener la edad de su propio padre, hubiera desposado a Kahlan con él. Estaba ya bien entrada la mañana cuando se dio cuenta que se detenían. A unos metros de ellos había un antiguo y largo tronco tirado, obstruyendo. Al principio no presto demasiada atención, la tarea era sencilla, pero que el tronco estuviese ahí y se viera como si tuviera mucho tiempo de estar muerto no tenía mucha lógica, puesto que el camino era concurrido por comerciantes, debería haber sido movido cuando recién cayera; y cuando al fin salió de sus cavilaciones tuvo el tiempo justo para advertir a grito vivo:

— ¡Es una trampa!

Solo uno de sus hombres no tuvo la suerte de refrenar sus impulsos. Estaba demasiado cerca del obstáculo y había caído en el hoyo camuflado. Galfore bajo de su glorg mientras observaba inquieto a su alrededor. Quien quiera que les tendiera aquella trampa, los habría visto desde la noche anterior, con el ruido del campamento y la fogata, no se necesitaba ser adivino. Una pequeña esperanza le nació del pecho, deseando que tanto Roy como Wallace hubieran sido secuestrados en medio de la noche.

— Leonid, buscad la soga y ayudad a Sencar a salir de ahí. – No grito la orden, porque no sabía que tanta desventaja tendrían. — El resto habremos de cubrirle,- la orden fue seria — y estad preparados con vuestras armas.

Con aquellas palabras, la expectación creció alrededor del pequeño grupo de hombres y con ella, la ansiedad por la posible batalla. No eran como perros sedientos de sangre, pero podían escuchar su instinto guerrero, ese que corría por sus venas desde tiempos muy remotos. Aunque el bosque alrededor parecía emanar paz, con el canto de las aves, como si nada fuera a ocurrir.

Quizá el enemigo había distinguido la ferocidad antes de haberla desatado, porque el grupo de jóvenes que los espiaban decidieron no atacarlos. Los superaban en número, pero la tosca complexión de "las victimas" y el hecho de que parecían no traer nada más lo que traían puesto, les hicieron desistir. La señal para evitar la pelea era tan sencilla como imitar el canto de un ave.

Cuando Sencar salió del agujero, los siguientes pasos fueron rodear la trampa y guiar sus monturas a pie. Después de haber recorrido un tramo prudencial, volvieron a montar los glorgs y aumentaron la velocidad. Aunque debía seguir atento, Galfore no pudo evitar analizar la situación. Aquel embuste no era para cazar animales, era especialmente para viajeros; los habían dejado ir, de eso estaba seguro, pero no escucho ni vio nada que le diera pista del modo en que se comunicaban. Como fuera, aquello tendría que comunicárselo a su hermano ahora que se volviera aliado de Gotham.

. o . o . o .

Después del abrupto despertar, y que le pusieran un vestido color lavanda con bordados purpuras en las orillas combinando con el corsé, el día había pasado como de costumbre hasta el momento. Durante el desayuno el príncipe había vuelto a ocupar un lugar en la enorme mesa, solo que esta vez Korian se concentró en el contenido de su plato y en evitar aquellos ojos azules, pero no pudo evitar echarle una ojeada de vez en cuando. Al día siguiente, ese hombre se convertiría en su esposo.

Apenas iban a terminar cuando un criado interrumpió, anunciando que el Duque y su esposa habían llegado.

— Decidle al duque que en un momento lo veré. Y buscad a alguien que ayude a mi hija a llegar a sus aposentos. – El criado solo asintió y salió presto.

— Padre, ¿puedo retirarme? – Al cabo de unos instantes Korian intervino —. Me gustaría hacerle compañía a mi hermana. – El tono casi fue de súplica.

Al rey no le hizo gracia alguna, pero asintió con su gesto hosco. — En cuanto termines, mostrad vuestros jardines al príncipe. – Agrego cuando su hija iba a medio camino hacia la puerta.

— Si, padre. – Suspiro aliviada por que fuera su única petición y reanudo sus pasos.

Dick solo observaba con una ceja levantada. Sabía que él no iba a obedecer dócilmente como estaban haciendo todos, y no tenía objeción con ver los jardines, pero que al menos le hubiera preguntado no le molestaría.

— Su majestad, iré con vuestra hija a los jardines, - Levanto la vista, directo al rey — pero os debo aclarar que mi temple no es obedecer mucho las órdenes sin opción. – Su tono fue controlado y serio.

El rey cruzo la mirada con él por un momento y soltó algo parecido a un gruñido. Después continuaron con su desayuno.

o o

Pidió permiso para entrar a la habitación que desde siempre hubiera ocupado cuando vivían en el mismo castillo. Korian no sabía que su hermana estaba cambiándose y esperaba a una criada para que la ayudara.

— Pasad, - Ordeno una voz femenina en tono brusco — os habéis tardado mucho, – decía molesta, dando la espalda a la puerta, que estando desnuda, mostraba algunos cardenales y tenues cicatrices — si os descuidáis de ese modo mi padre va a enterarse. – siguió regañando al momento que volteaba y se le iba hasta el último ápice de soberbia al suelo — ¿Hermana...? – Su expresión se volvió grave mientras se cubría con una sábana.

— ¡Por X-Hall! – Se llevó las manos a la boca con sorpresa y horror — ¿Qué os ha hecho esa bestia? – No se molestó en ocultar su turbación.

— ¡Cerrad la maldita puerta! – Gruño molesta, recuperando su orgullo.

La princesa hizo caso, pero luego se dirigió a Kahlan con esa preocupación que solo una hermana puede tener. Y a pesar de la expresión severa de la joven duquesa, puso sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros en un abrazo no correspondido. En cuestión de segundos, sintió pequeñas convulsiones; se quedó así por un rato, no supo decir cuánto, pero sabía que era suficiente. Al deshacer el abrazo, noto que su hermana lloraba.

— Te prohíbo hablar de esto a nadie. – Se llevó las manos a los ojos.

Korian no se enteraría hasta mucho más tarde, a qué punto llegaba el justificado dolor de su hermana.

— Pero hermana…

— Pero nada. – Corto amargamente.

— Estoy segura que nuestro padre… - volvió a interrumpir.

— Por él estoy así. – Era una recriminación que no aceptaba replica.

La más joven se rindió con el tema, mientras la mayor se limpiaba el rastro de llanto con la ropa que ya no usaría. En ese momento entro la criada y se fue a poner la tina mientras era amedrentada por la mirada de la duquesa. La joven era muy delgada, pálida, su cabello rubio recogido en un apretado moño, y sus ojos azules denotaba miedo e inseguridad.

— Dis-disculpad mi tardanza. – Fue lo único que pudo decir que se entendiera.

— Daos prisa. – Fue la única respuesta que pudo dar sin que le temblara la voz.

Korian se sentó a un lado en la cama, callada, sin saber que decir a continuación. La vanidad de su hermana mayor le impedía hablar y discutir opciones. Kahlan por su parte se veía imperturbable y fría, como si el único acercamiento que tuviera momentos atrás no hubiera sucedido.

La joven de cabellos de fuego al fin tenía una propuesta, justo en el momento que aparecieron otras tres doncellas para ayudar a cargar a Kahlan hasta la tina. Pero no importaba, aún necesitaba comentárselo al príncipe de Gotham primero. Se despidió mientras se la llevaban, y fue a cumplir el cometido que le encargara su padre.

o o

La princesa caminaba hasta la habitación asignada al príncipe, no había necesitado indicaciones, recordaba perfectamente su ubicación después de hallarla el día anterior por casualidad mientras buscaba a Roy. Korian se sentía nerviosa sin saber el porqué; pensó que se debía al favor que estaba a punto de pedirle, y al hecho de que podría haber mentido con aquella propuesta de ser amigos. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda ante aquella idea, pero no tuvo más tiempo de conjeturar ya que estaba frente a su puerta.

Tocó.

Un momento después la puerta se entreabrió un poco y dejo a la vista parte de su rostro y aquel profundo azul de su pupila. Luego, una media sonrisa afloro en el rostro del muchacho y salió.

— Princesa Korian, pensé que tardaría un poco más. – Comento a modo de saludo mientras le ofrecía el brazo.

Ella dudo un momento para luego enlazar su brazo con el de él. — Mi hermana es una persona muy reservada. – Se sorprendió de haber dicho aquello.

— Le comprendo perfectamente; tengo una prima que… - ¿Por qué estaba a punto de mencionar a Rachel? No tenían ese nivel de confidentes, ¿o sí? — es muy seria. – Decidió terminar la frase de ese modo.

Después de ese intento de conversación, cada uno divago mientras seguían caminando. Korian, terminaba de buscar las palabras para no desvelar el secreto de su hermana mientras le pedía aquel favor al príncipe.

Dick comenzaba a preguntarse cómo se llevarían Korian y Rachel cuando se conocieran. Su prima podía dejarse ver muy dura, fría y altanera, pero era su modo de protegerse de las personas que quisieran jugar con ella. Su prometida, en cambio, parecía ser sensible, de buenos sentimientos y amable. Había una probabilidad de que se llevaran bien.

Sin embargo, por su mente no paso ni por un instante que su prima pudiera salir herida al saber que se había casado.

Cuando llegaron a los jardines un hombre corpulento y de mediana estatura se acercó e hizo una reverencia al estar frente a la princesa. Después mostro un estuche de aproximadamente treinta centímetros, pero antes que llegara a abrirlo Korian negó con la cabeza.

— Oz agradezco, Mod, pero no nos alejaremos mucho. – Rechazo ella amablemente mientras Dick observaba el objeto.

— Pero, princesa, a vuestro padre no le hará en gracia que ni usted ni el príncipe de Gotham paseen por los jardines sin las medidas necesarias de seguridad.

— Yo las llevare. – Ofreció Dick, al ver la cara de espanto de Korian.

El sirviente abrió el estuche y dos armas de fuego (parecidas a las escopetas pero pequeñas), fueron mostradas y ofrecidas. Solo la realeza manejaba ese tipo de armas, normalmente en la caza. Incluso los ejércitos seguían usando las flechas, escudos y espadas, aún en la guerra. Era muy difícil construirlas y el material que se necesitaba no estaba al alcance de cualquiera. Aquello ultimo aliviaba de sobremanera al príncipe, ya que sabía, eran tan letales como una flecha al corazón; y en las manos equivocadas serían la más grande amenaza. Dick tomo ambas armas, soltando el brazo de su prometida. Hasta ese momento no recordaban que iban unidos.

Así dio inicio el largo paseo que les esperaba. Korian tenía planeado adentrarse un poco en los jardines, para luego llegar hasta la huerta real. Había unas bancas preciosas donde podrían descansar y comer alguna fruta recién cortada; aprovecharía ese momento para pedirle "el favor". Luego llegarían al lado salvaje, donde solían entrenar a los glorgs (bestias usadas como transporte, mayormente para los soldados o guardias reales), le mostraría apenas un vistazo de los campos de entrenamiento y finalmente volverían al inicio, los apacibles jardines frontales.

Un único camino de piedra se habría entre arbustos, flores y frondosos árboles altos, era la entrada. Pero apenas se adentraron unos cuantos pasos y lo abandonaron hacia la izquierda. Todo tipo de flores adornaban el camino mezclando diferente aromas sin llegar a agobiar. Caminaban en silencio, ahora sin tomarse del brazo o de las manos. El príncipe estaba extasiado ante la naturaleza que todo le parecía irreal y fantástico. Comenzó a caminar más lento sin darse cuenta.

— Siempre he preferido las afueras del castillo que el interior. – Comento la muchacha de cabellos rojo fuego.

Él noto que se había detenido en algún momento — También sería mi elección si nuestras tierras fueran tan bastas y hermosas como estas. – Le dio la razón. Era verdad.

— ¿No contáis con jardines en Gotham? – Pregunto intentando calmar el tono de su voz. Sería un problema sentirse encerrada.

— Si, los hay. Pero no son hermosos tan naturalmente. – Repuso recordando los insípidos arbustos de lados rectos y sin flores, además de los arboles trasquilados de modo que formaran una figura innatural. — Lo más parecido es el bosque del oeste. – Dijo en voz alta, rememorando.

— ¿No es el mismo bosque que os trajera aquí? - Pregunto dudosa, no lo conocía por ese nombre.

— Si pero.., - Sopeso un momento las palabras —. No precisamente. – observo como la joven ponía toda su atención, — La parte más clara es la que rodea vuestros reinos, pero como sabréis, se extiende alrededor mucho más de lo que nadie haya podido explorar.

— Y a esa parte inexplorada le conocen con ese nombre. – Dedujo la princesa. — ¿Cómo podéis compararla si es una zona sin reconocimiento?

— Nos hemos adentrado muy poco, cuando practicamos la cacería. – Admitió un poco apenado. _"Entre más profundo, más peligroso se vuelve"._ Recordó para sí.

— ¡Oh! – Dijo simplemente.

Dick no sabía de qué tipo de sorpresa había sido aquella expresión, por lo que ahora era consciente de caminar un poco a prisa. Pronto se dio cuenta del error, ya que era ella quien guiaba.

— Seguidme por favor. Ese lado es peligroso si se adentra. – Advirtió.

El príncipe la seguía a su altura, no era difícil saber que estaban rodeando el castillo aunque de este solo se verían pocos rastros en zonas de poca plantación.

— Estos son vuestros los huertos – anuncio con cierta alegría. — Podría sonaros pretencioso, pero jamás he probado mejores frutos que los nuestros. – Agrego.

Creyó que no podía asombrarse más, pero estaba equivocado. Nunca había visto arboles tan cargados de frutos, incluso el aire se sentía más húmedo y exótico. Al voltear a ver a Korian, aquella visión de que fuera una náyade o un hada del bosque no le parecía tan irreal con aquella sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.

"_¿A qué sabrán sus labios?" _ En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de pensar, un ligero rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas e intento ignorarlo, además tuvo que desviar la mirada cuando la ella volteo hacía él.

— Puede probarlos si así lo desea. – Dijo amablemente, buscando con la mirada su fruta favorita.

Dick volteo bruscamente a verla, pero ahora le daba la espalda. ¿Acaso leía su mente?

Algo muy dentro de él, le decía que aprovechara el ofrecimiento. Y no supo como pero fue desapareciendo la distancia que los separaba, y ya estaba situado muy cerca cuando ella se giró sobre sus pies y sin saber del acercamiento. Sus rostros estaban a una respiración de distancia, el cruce de miradas fue intenso para ambos, casi palpable, no había desaparecido la sonrisa, pero apenas acercarse solo un poco más, el príncipe noto que su acompañante llevaba algo en sus manos. Frutos. Se dio cuenta vergonzosamente que a eso se refería.

Se giró rápidamente cogiendo algo de lo que le ofrecía la joven para que no viera que tenía la cara completamente roja. Si se hubiera quedado donde estaba, habría visto que ella también se ruborizaba.

No sabía cómo llamar a lo que acaba de suceder. Podía jurar que estaba a punto de besarse con el príncipe, pero el cuerpo no le respondió para un alejamiento. Más bien, se quedó estática esperándolo. Estaba segura que la culpa la tenían sus ojos, porque desde que los vio casi parecía verlos en sueños. Agradeció mucho que él no la viera en ese momento. Entonces recordó que era momento de pedirle un favor.

Tomo aire y lo dijo: — Príncipe, yo… - Estaba acobardándose, en gran parte por lo que acaba de suceder.

Él carraspeo. — Podéis llamarme por mi nombre. – trago. — Lo de hace un momento…

— Entiendo, no os preocupéis. – Agrego rápidamente, para no sentir el bochorno nuevamente —. Me gustaría hablaros de otro tema.

Regreso su compostura y volteo, dirigiendo la vista a donde ella se hallaba, aunque parecía apenada. _¿Me habría dejado besarla?_ No pudo evitar preguntarse y volvió a reprenderse. Pero esta vez sin tanta vergüenza.

— Decidme. – Animo a continuar al ver que se quedaba callada.

— Bueno… - Comenzó dudosa, mirando hacia sus dedos con los que no dejaba de jugar nerviosamente — después de nuestras nupcias, - sabía que si lo miraba se pondría aún más roja de lo que estaba — me gustaría invitar a mi hermana a pasar una temporada en Gotham. – Lo miro, suplicando que no se negara.

El muchacho suspiro de alivio para sus adentros mientras mostraba una media sonrisa, por un momento creyó que le pediría no volver a hacer ningún intento de acercarse como el de unos momentos atrás. Él no volvió a notar con pena la atracción que acaba de nacerle.

— Habremos de arreglar unos cuantos detalles en cuanto arribemos, pero no será un problema.

Entonces, ella le regalo la más radiante de sus sonrisas.

Él no supo decir que fue lo que cambio, pero por dentro, sentía que podía volar, y no volvió a avergonzarse por ello.


	6. Viaje al destino

Debo recordarles que Teen Titans no me pertenece, pero la idea de esta historia si.

Espero pronto subir el siguiente capitulo, en serio no es intencional la tardanza. Y sin mas:

* * *

Cuando volvieron del paseo en los jardines, sin darse cuenta, habían desarrollado una ligera complicidad, pero la realidad les recibió abruptamente. Había carruajes especiales para ser transportados por glorgs, llenos de cosas necesarias para la boda del día siguiente; la princesa presto especial atención a un carro cargado con carpas, si la intuición no le fallaba (y la vista tampoco), no esperarían hasta llegar a alguno de los dos reinos para "consumar" el matrimonio.

El sol iba a ponerse, así que el viaje duraría toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana. El príncipe carraspeo incómodo, y como si ese hubiera sido un llamado, el rey acudió a ellos.

— Vuestras pertenencias ya han sido trasladadas a ese carruaje, – dijo mientras señalaba un carro negro, bastante espacioso — pero si deseáis verificarlo usted mismo,..

— No. – Interrumpió controlando una ligera molestia.

El rey no presto atención al tono del príncipe por lo que se dirigió a su hija.

— Viajareis con vuestra doncella de compañía, además os acompañara Pantha y Kahlan.

Korian solo soltó un suspiro en silencio, Toni era la única amiga con la que contaba. — Si, padre.

— El viaje será largo, así que evitemos las demoras.

Parecía estar a punto de agregar algo más, pero la llegada de dos de sus hombres lo absorbió por completo. El príncipe los observó, puesto que los reconocía del día anterior y no le dio muy buena espina verlos tan pronto de regreso. Se preguntaba si Wallace se hallaba bien. Los recién llegados hicieron gestos tranquilizadores al rey, o al menos eso pareció, para luego desaparecer con sus monturas. Lo que Dick no noto fue que enseguida volvieron con otros glorgs y un par de perros

El príncipe y la princesa se separaron tomando camino a sus respectivos carruajes y evitando el contacto visual directo.

Para sorpresa de Korian, sus acompañantes ya se encontraban ahí, esperándola. Así que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que se pusieran en marcha. Sin embargo se dio cuenta que todas estaban ya vestidas para la ceremonia.

— ¿Debería volver y …?

— No, princesa. – Adelanto Toni, pero guardo silencio ante la severa mirada de Kahlan.

— Por órdenes de vuestro padre seréis preparada momentos antes de la boda. – Completo Pantha, a quien nunca le había asustado la petulancia de la hija mayor del rey.

Por su parte, Korian no sabía si esa noticia debía tranquilizarla o ponerla más nerviosa.

Cuando el príncipe de Gotham abrió la puerta del carro, se topó con la presencia de un hombre mayor. Sin esperar mucho el hombre se puso en pie, un poco encorvado por la altura del vehículo.

— Príncipe, espero no os parezca inoportuna mi compañía en este viaje. – Dijo con un falso tono de disculpa.

— No me es inoportuna, duque. Más bien me parece una grata sorpresa tener alguien con quien hablar durante el recorrido. – Repuso amablemente, cuidando no transmitir la desconfianza que sentía hacia ese hombre.

— Es de su parte un cumplido muy grande para alguien tan exiguo como yo

— No todos los días existe la posibilidad de viajar con un consejero real -. Halago el príncipe, viendo una oportunidad -. Además, he escuchado que vuestro reino ha prosperado mucho durante estos años en los que el rey ha contado con vuestra opinión; y sabe usted que un día seré rey, no me vendría mal escuchar algo diferente a las recomendaciones de nuestros consejeros en Gotham.

Entonces Sebastian Blood ensancho una sonrisa que a Dick le pareció macabra.

oo

El camino fue silencioso para la princesa de Tamaran, ya que cualquier charla recurrente moría en cuestión de momentos. Pantha estaba aburrida y no era muy charlatana, Toni sintiendo miedo y respeto por Kahlan no se atrevía a seguir una animada conversación con la princesa como lo haría en privado; y la princesa mayor, por su parte, estaba tramando algo que nadie podría nunca sospechar y que los sorprendería a todos justo después del enlace. Korian de algún modo asimilaba su destino, no sin pensar con pena en Roy, y el futuro que ella se había inventado en el pasado. Poco a poco, cada una se fue entregando al descanso, siendo Kahlan la última.

Como le estaba yendo al príncipe, era otro cuento. El conde no hacia amago de cerrar la boca ni siquiera para respirar o tragar saliva, y eso sumado a la noche en vela anterior, estaba licuando los sesos a Dick. Pero sobretodo tenía ganas de estamparlo a las paredes del carruaje, echarlo y atropellarlo con los glorgs. Los consejos que estaba dándole este hombre, hablaban sobre brutos castigos a la desobediencia de la servidumbre, que no hallaban el fin específicamente sobre la persona que hubiera cometido la falta, sino que abarcaba a toda su familia. Hablaba de como una esposa era únicamente una posesión de estatus y le felicitaba porque su futura mujer si podría caminar, y a toda escoria que salía de su boca asentía, únicamente porque sabía que no podía interferir con su opinión sobre costumbres de otros reinos.

Un par de horas después, gracias al suave movimiento del carro el conde se quedó dormido, y Dick a pesar de intentar abstenerse, no lo logro. Estaba tan agotado que no tuvo sueño alguno, o por lo menos, ninguno que recordara.

ooo

Galfore y los guardias que lo acompañaban habían mantenido un buen ritmo de avance, calculaba que a más tardar en dos días habrían llegado al otro reino. Solo esperaba que con saber que era el hermano del rey de Tamaran y que estaban en son de paz lo dejaran pasar sin abrir fuego primero.

Pero aquella molestia solo lo abrumaba momentáneamente, había problemas más grandes que sabía debía solucionar. El principal era el muchacho que venía con el príncipe, luego le seguía Roy y el último pero no menos importante era aquella trampa con el tronco caído. No se había dado cuenta de que la luz del día estaba menguando hasta que dejo sus cavilaciones de lado.

— ¡Haced alto! – Ordeno con autoridad — Debemos buscar un sitio para pasar la noche.

Sus muchachos prestos y sin pereza, se pusieron a la labor. Galfore nunca dejaría de admirar la lealtad, el respeto y la disciplina de sus guardias, si él no hubiera dado orden alguna, seguirían toda la noche.

El campamento estuvo listo justo cuando se acabó la luz del sol. Hicieron uso de algunas de sus reservas de comida y luego descansaron por turnos.

Nada estuvo fuera de su lugar, ni hubo inconvenientes. El último turno le pertenecía al propio Galfore, y aunque tampoco vislumbró problemas, no dejo de sentirse vigilado.

Apenas dio señas de empezar el nuevo día, los guardias de Tamaran se pusieron en labor de proseguir; pero antes, a petición de su líder, alzaron un rezo a X-Hall pidiendo larga vida y felicidad para su princesa.

ooo

El rey había sido el único en no dormir. Su descanso consistió en cerrar los ojos por largos intervalos de tiempo mientras pensaba en que se quedaría solo en el palacio.

La boda de su segunda y última hija solo le hizo pensar en su esposa muerta, y podía escuchar las palabras de reproche de su mujer por obligar aquella unión, pero se repetía para sí mismo que no solo era lo mejor para su reino, sino también para su hija. Kahlan se hallaba ya en las manos seguras de su fiel consejero el conde Blood, y si llegaba a morir él como rey, la responsabilidad de dirigir Tamaran recaería en ellos dos. El conde, después de tantos años en la corte, sabría regir, y a su hija nunca le faltaría nada. En caso de morir primero el conde, cualquier caballero con renombre y futuro desearía la mano de su hija, tanto por su fortuna, como por ser hija de un rey.

Korian seria llevada también al reinado por parte del príncipe de Gotham, ya fuera cuando el mismo rey de aquel lugar se retirara, o bien muriera. Quisiera ella o no, era lo mejor para su futuro. Sabía que como padre seria juzgado duramente por su hija, porque advertía que algo se traía con uno de los guardias, y si no había hecho nada era simplemente por su propia seguridad. Aquel sentimiento por parte de ese hombre la dejaba más que protegida de cualquier ataque. Por lo menos hasta el momento.

Además, era lo mejor para el reino. Después de hacerse oficial el matrimonio entre ambos reinos, la amenaza que los cernía tendría que cantar retirada. Ningún reino por poderoso que fuera osaría intentar algo contra la unión de la fuerza de Tamaran y la inteligencia táctica de Gotham.

Estaba seguro que con el tiempo, al igual que su hermana mayor, Korian llegaría a ser feliz.

oo

La mañana avanzo sin dar aviso al príncipe, hasta que despertó por los sonidos de las aves del bosque. Lo primero que vio fue al conde fisgoneando por una pequeña ventana que hasta el momento no había visto. El conde al sentir el movimiento soltó una cortinita que se acomodó ocultando nuevamente la ventana.

— Despertáis en buen momento, príncipe. Estamos a punto de llegar a la capilla. – Anuncio con voz aterciopelada.

Momentos después la —de por si baja— velocidad del carro aminoro hasta detenerse.


End file.
